Can you feel my heart?
by SingForMeMyBelovedOnes
Summary: After some unexpected events, Light's life becomes very difficult. He has to take care of his sister and his father seems to be falling into alcoholism. How will he get out of the hopeless situation? Will finding Death note help him? Or worsen the whole situation? LightXL
1. Chapter 1

Kitchen was filled with an aroma of beef roast and a table was carefully set for three people. Young boy was just taking cherry pie out of the oven when he heard keys turning in the door. He placed it on the kitchen counter and hurried to the door.

''Welcome home, father.''

Yagami Soichiro continued taking off his shoes and coat as if he haven't heard his son. Then he headed towards the kitchen. Light wasn't surprised by his father's behavior, as a matter of fact being ignored by him was rather pleasant, at least compared with other options.

''Sayu, come down, father is home and dinner is ready!'' Light shouted. Soon a 9 year old girl came running from the stairs into the kitchen. She hugged her father.

Yagami family sat down around the table and started to eat. The food Light made was delicious, but none of them really cared. Since it was just the three of them, Light had to learn to cook, it didn't matter he was just three years older then Sayu. His father had to go to work in order to bring money home and there was no one else. They didn't want to hire a house keeper. Their home was broken enough without a stranger in it. And then there were the secrets, they didn't want anybody to find out about them.

When something was too far for Sayu to reach, Light helped her getting it and smiled at her. She almost smiled back. She didn't eat much, she was too thin for a girl her age. When they finished the beef and vegetable, Light served the cherry pie. They ate the pie and then Sayu went to her room.

_Light was alone at home and he was bored. He wanted to go out, but he wasn't allowed to leave house without telling anyone where he wanted to go. Light struggled what to do for a while but then he decided that if he left a note, it would be okay to go out. It wasn't as if he was stupid. He wouldn't get lost or something like that and their neighborhood wasn't a dangerous place. _

_So he wrote the note: 'I went to the park, I will be home soon. Light' _

_He was wandering through the park for a while and then he found a bench that was hidden behind bushes. It was a little cold so there weren't that many people in the park and this spot was so remote that Light decided nobody would mind if he lied down for a while. He liked watching the sky on days like this. It was grey but the clouds made the most spectacular shapes. _

_Sometimes he pretended to be studying but he was just staring out of the window at the sky. He didn't need that much time to prepare for school, he had photographic memory, remembering everything he looked at. He just didn't like hanging with his mother that much. She was nice and he loved her but she wasn't at his intelligence level. Neither were his classmates. He was popular at school but he didn't have any real friends. He sighed._

_He was contemplating his life. Was there any point in living like this? He wanted to contribute to society somehow, but he couldn't, not yet. He was too young to be allowed to do anything. He wanted to be a police officer like his father when he will be older. _

_He was feeling tired so he closed his eyes. It wouldn't mind If he slept for a while._

_..._

_''Light! We are home! Come down!'' Sachiko shouted and waited for the reply. There was none._

_''Light, darling, can't you hear me?'' she shouted again. Again there was no reply. He must be listening to music, she thought._

_''Sayu, could go to your brothers room and tell him to come down to help me set the table?'' _

_''Of course mum!'' Sayu said and went to her brothers room. She knocked and opened the door but the room was empty._

_''He is not there.'' Sayu said when she went back to kitchen. Her mum read the note that Light left there: 'I went to the park, I will be home soon. Light'. Sachiko sighed, she hated when Light did this. He was very mature for his age, he didn't act as 11 year old at all, he was more like a miniature adult but she didn't want him outside alone. He was always attracting too much attention with his unusual hair color, his skin tone was lighter then that of most Japanese and hazelnut eyes didn't help him fitting in either. He was too different and too pretty. _

_She dialed her husband._

_Yagami Soichiro's cellphone rang. He looked at the display - 'Home', he picked it up._

_''Hello dear.'' his wife said._

_''Hello Sachiko. Is everything alright?'' _

_''Light went out when I was shopping with Sayu. He left note a note that he went to the park but...''_

_''Don't worry Sachiko, maybe you are sheltering him too much, don't you think?''_

_''Maybe you are right, dear...''_

_''Anyway, I will be working late today, so don't wait for me with the dinner.''_

_''Sure. Take care.'' said Sachiko._

_''I will talk to Light later about worrying his mum. Good bye.'' said Soichiro and ended call._

_It was already dark and Light haven't come back home. Sachiko was seriously worried about her son. She tried calling Soichiro again but he didn't pick up. So she send him a message: 'Light still isn't home, I'm going to look for him in the park. I will ask the neighbor lady, Watabe-san, to look after Sayu.'_

_Sayu was watching her mum pacing through the home, looking very nervous. Onii-chan wasn't at home and that was rather strange. _

_''Sayu, do you want to go to Watabe-san to play with her cat?'' her mum asked._

_''Okay. Where is onii-chan? He also likes the cat.'' the little girl said._

_''I'm not sure darling but I will go look for him. Let's get you to Watabe-san. Put on your shoes.''_

_Girl obeyed and soon they were ringing on Watabe-san's door. _

_''Hello, I wasn't expecting visitors but come in anyway, I will make a tea.'' said the old lady and smiled kindly. _

_''Actually, I would like to ask you if you could look over Sayu for a while... Light went to the park and didn't come back. I want to go looking for him and I will be faster alone.'' Sachiko explained. Her distress was obvious._

_''Don't worry, of course I will take care of her. Sayu-chan, come in.'' said Watabe san._

_''Thank you Watabe-san.'' Sachiko said and started running towards park._

_Light awoke. Fuck, it was already dark. His parents must be terrified, he never stayed so long outside alone. His father will be so angry. He started walking home._

_The park didn't seem as welcoming as during the day. She was walking down main path, which was the only path with streetlamps, and looking for Light. _

_''Light! Light, are you here?'' Sachiko shouted. There wasn't any reply. She ran some more._

_''Light!'' she tried shouting again. She heard laughter from one of the sidewalks._

_''Who is there?'' she asked._

_''Come and take a look.'' replied man and some other laughed again._

_So she did, she walked towards the voice. Soon she could see two men. They were drinking some cans. She could smell alcohol but decided to ask anyways. _

_''Sorry for interrupting you. I'm looking for my son, his name is Light. He is 12 years old with honey brown hair, have you seen him?'' Sachiko asked. Men looked at each other._

_''I saw some brown haired kid sitting on the bench close to the east gate.'' said a man wearing hoodie, he looked a little bit drunk._

_''East gate?'' Sachiko asked. She wasn't sure which gate was which._

_''We can take you there if you want to, right?'' the same man as before said and the other nodded. They started walking further from the lit path._

_''Thank you, thank you so much.'' she bowed and hurried after them. Soon Sachiko would be completely lost if she were alone. But those man seemed to know the way. Suddenly she bumped into one of the man, he must have stopped._

_''We are here.'' he said._

_''But I can't see Light anywhere.'' Sachiko said, confused._

_''Of course, he went home a while before you came, you must have missed him.'' the man explained._

_''What? Then why did we came all the way here?'' she asked._

_''Why did we indeed.'' said the man and the two other chuckled. Then he caught Sachiko's wrists and the other one put a sellotape on over her mouth. Then he taped her hands together. Sachiko was terrified. She was being maneuvered towards a bench but she tried resisting and she hit her head. She lost consciousness._

_..._

_Light arrived home, it was dark, nobody was home. That was uncommon. He went for the phone and called his father. It was ringing but nobody picked up. He tried his mother's cell, ringing, nobody picking up either. What's going on? His father doesn't pick up phone often, if it's important case and he works in terrain. But his mum too? She went shopping with Sayu earlier but it's highly improbable she was still shopping. She must be looking for him. He is definitely going to be grounded. He buried his face in his hands._

_..._

_Soichiro came back to the police station. It was already morning. Tonight they had taken into whole gang of drug dealers and nobody was hurt, he had really good feeling from it, it was well done work, perfectly planned and executed. But he was so tired. He sank into chair, he had to sign a few papers before he could go home. _

_''Yagami-san, I'm very sorry for what I have to tell you. But we found your wife dead in the park.'' one of the lower ranked officers told him. _

_Soichiro was almost falling asleep but now he was wide awake._

_''WHAT?'' No, no, no, that's couldn't be true. Something like that couldn't happen to his Sachiko._

_''I'm sorry for your loss.'' said the officer._

_''Wait, that's not possible. I talked with her yesterday, she was okay, waiting at home for our son.'' _

_''Yagami-san, it's definitely your wife's body, she had her ID with her and we checked her fingerprints.'' explained the officer._

_''What about my son and daughter?'' Soichiro asked._

_''We don't know.'' said the officer. _

_Soichiro checked his private cell phone. There was a message from his wife: 'Light still isn't home, I'm going to look for him in the park. I will ask the neighbor lady, Watabe-san, to look after Sayu.' and many missed calls. He immediately ringed the neighbor._

_''Yes?'' woman's voice said._

_''It's Yagami Soichiro, is my daughter at your place?''_

_''Yes, she is sleeping. Is everything okay Yagami-san?'' she asked._

_''What about my son? Have you seen him?'' _

_''No, but..'' _

_He hung up. He dialed his home. It didn't even ring twice and somebody picked it up._

_''Father?'' Light asked. _

_''Are you okay Light?'' _

_''Yes, father. Where is mum and Sayu?'' the boy asked._

_''Sayu is at Watabe-sans home. And your mother...'' there was a moment of silence._

_''What's with mum?Is she sick? Did something happen to her?'' Light demanded._

_''She... she is dead...'' Soichiro said and from his tone of voice Light was sure it was true. He burst into tears._

They exchanged no words during the dinner. Was it uncomfortable? Definitely, but they were used to it. After all, it was already a year since Sachiko, Yagami Soichiro's wife and their mother died.

Light cleaned the table and washed the dishes. He worked effectively because he wanted to get to his room soon. He didn't like being in the same room as him, when his father was watching him, he felt overwhelming guilt for his mother's dead. His thoughts were elsewhere, he broke one of the glasses. There was a sharp pain in his hand, he looked at it and saw that is was badly cut. He heard a footsteps behind and then he was slapped on the head.

''Who gave you a permission to break my property you useless child?'' his father hissed, grabbed his hair and dragged him to the living room. Soichiro tossed him on the floor and Light hit his knees, he was going to have bruises tomorrow. He didn't dare to look in his father's eyes because he was aware that it could make him even more angry.

''Weren't you supposed to be intelligent?'' Soichiro said.

''I'm sorry.'' Light muttered. Suddenly he was kicked and he fell on his right elbow, it started to tingle. Then he slapped Light's face.

''Go to your room, I don't want to see your face.'' Soichiro said. Before Light got out of the room Soichiro asked him: ''Do you know why I'm doing this Light?''

''Because of me, bad things happened to my mother.''

''Exactly. Your mother is dead because of you.''

Light felt horrible both physically and mentally but the worst thing was that the boy actually thought he deserved all of it and more. After all he really was the reason behind his mother's death.

''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'' Light whispered. He looked at his father. Soichiro was actually looking back at him, with tears in his eyes.

''Get out! Go to your room! Didn't you hear me?''

And Light did.


	2. Chapter 2

Alarm clock on his night stand buzzed at 5:30, that meant Light had exactly 2 hours to make bento and breakfast for himself and his sister and then get ready for school. He always left the house before his father woke up, it was safer that way.

He didn't mind having to wake up early just to make food for his sister, after all, it was his fault she had no mother to take care of her. And then, he loved his sister, lately it seemed that she was the sole reason to wake up in the morning. His beautiful sister didn't know what was happening in their household and Light was determined to keep it like that. Her family was broken enough as it was and she was so innocent.

He gently knocked on her door and when he heard no response, he entered her room. She was laying on her bed.

''Sayu, it's time to wake up.'' Light whispered and caressed her hair, ''You have to get ready for school.''

Her lashes fluttered and then she slowly opened her eyes. Every time Light saw her wake up, he felt his heart melt a little bit. Then she reached out with her hands to Light and he pulled her into a hug. He understood, this was her way to say good morning. After she was told that her mum died, she stopped talking.

''Dress up and come down for breakfast, ok?'' Light asked and Sayu nodded.

From then on, everything went smoothly and they were able to leave house before their father woke up.

...

School was boring but peaceful, he had to keep his mask on all the time so that nobody would notice something is wrong with him. He was used to hiding his injuries, he always said that he had got them while playing tennis or some other sport and everybody believed him, nobody questioned anything Light Yagami said, that was the power of his charisma. All the teachers loved him, after all he was so good at school and sports, it was such a shame that the poor kid has lost his mother. But he is so strong, isn't he? Taking care of her sister and coming to school everyday with a smile on his face. Such a good kid, they thought.

And Light did everything he could so they would continue to think exactly that because he was scared that if anybody found out what was happening at Yagami household, his father would go to prison and he and Sayu would get separated. He wouldn't allow that. Even after his father did all those things to him, he didn't want him to go to prison. It was the death of Sachiko that broke him and made him do all those things to Light. Before Sachiko died, he had never hurt Light. Even now, he was really nice to Sayu and never did anything to Light in front of her, which Light was very grateful for.

Light was disturbed from his thoughts by seeing something behind the window in his peripheral vision. He wasn't sure what it was, he just knew that it was black and not very big. None of his classmates seemed to notice anything. Just what was that, he wondered.

...

After the school ended he rushed out of the building onto the school grounds. If his classroom's windows were there then the object must have fallen somewhere around this bushes, he thought. There it was, he found it.

It was a black leather note book with silver letters: 'Death note' on the cover. He opened it, the pages were empty, just on the inner side of the cover there was a set of rules. He quickly read through them. It practically said that the notebook could be used for killing people just by writing their names in it. Hmm, interesting but a little bit sick for a joke, he thought. He put it in his back.

...

When he came home there was a message on the phone from his father: 'Don't wait for me with the dinner, there is emergency at work.' Light listened to the message and smiled. Even if his father hurt him a lot, he stilled left messages like this, which showed that he cared. It were a moments like this that reminded him of how his father was in the past.

''Sayu! Do you want pizza for dinner? Father will come late from work.'' Light asked and Sayu nodded.

...

They were eating pizza on the couch and watching news on TV. It was Sayu who switched it on because there was a certain probability that the case that father was working on would be on news. First was a reportage about a collapse of bridge but then there was a live broadcasting from bank robbery. The reporter said that the robber has taken 6 hostages and one of them was a pregnant woman. The robber was identified by camera footage to be Satou Kojima, 36 years, currently unemployed, his photo was shown.

Light remembered the black notebook in his bag. It was no chance it would work but something was tempting Light to try it. He stood up and went to his room, took the notebook out of the bag and placed it on the desk. He opened it and wrote: 'Satou Kojima'. and hurried back to the TV. At first nothing happened but then hostages ran out of the bank, one of them was explaining on camera that the robber had a heart attack.

Heart attack? Light thought that there was definitely a probability that it was just a coincidence. But at the same time maybe it was the Death note. He felt sick. He just maybe killed a person.

...

Light was always tired and the only time when he wasn't was when he was sleeping. Sometimes he dreamed, some of those dreams were about how his family was before all of those things happened. And some of those dreams were about his father hurting him. Today Light had a dream about his father trying to suffocate him. He woke up gasping for air and after a moment realized it was just a dream. He looked at his alarm clock, it showed 5:07, which was okay, he slept quite enough, it was time to get ready.

It was currently a history lesson but Light wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about the Death note. Even though he was doubting if it was real he was thinking about the potential it was holding. But Light was scared, when he caused his mother's death, it was indirectly, without wanting to do so, even if it was his fault, it was just an accident. But when he killed the man yesterday, if he really killed him, it was just out of curiosity. If it was really him killing the man by writing the name in the Death note, then he was a murderer.

Light felt his head spinning.

''Yagami-kun, if you are not feeling well, you can go and rest in the nurse's office.'' said the teacher.

''Thank you, sensei, I will do that.'' said Light and left the classroom.

''Takada-san, accompany him, so he will make it safely.''

''Of course, sensei.'' replied timid looking girl from a last row.

''Yagami-kun, Yagami-kun! Wait!'' said the girl and hurried after Light. When she caught up with him she grasped his hand and Light froze.

''Yagami-kun? Are you okay?'' asked Takada. Light pulled away his hand and turned around to face his classmate.

''Yes Takada-san, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a little dizzy right now.'' explained Light with a gaze that made Takada nervous.

''Okay, let's go to the nurse's office.'' said the girl.

When they reached the nurse's office, Light knocked on the door and opened it.

''Good morning, I was feeling a little bit dizzy so...'' explained Light and looked around. No one else then him, Takada and the nurse was there.

''I just accompanied Yagami-kun, I will head back to class now. Goodbye.'' said Takada and the door behind her closed.

''So Yagami-kun, sit here and take off your shirt so I can check you up.'' said the nurse cheerfully.

''I would rather just lie down for a while...''

''Come on, don't tell me you are shy.'' said the nurse and laughed. Light was getting nervous. He couldn't really get undressed in front off the nurse, she would see all his bruises. She wouldn't believe he got them during sports since he initially refused to take off his clothes.

''Maybe I am.'' said Light and smiled. ''Anyway, do you really want me to undress so badly?''

''It's not like that. I just want to make sure you are okay, Yagami-kun.'' said the nurse and looked at her shoes.

''I'm okay, just a little tired.'' Light sighed. ''So can I lie down here for a while?''

''O-of course, Yagami-kun.'' said the nurse and minded her own business, so Light went to the back of the office and lied on one of those beds. Women were so easy to manipulate, if it were his classmates like Takada, or older women, like this nurse. The moment he made an eye contact with them and smiled, they did everything he wanted. At least he can take a nap in here. His eyelids were heavy, he really was tired.

The nurse was reading a book until she heard Light's mumbling caught her attention.

''Father, please don't... ah, d-don't do that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'' mumbled the boy in his sleep. He was also breathing heavily and stirring. He was probably having a nightmare.

''Wake-up, Yagami-kun.'' said the nurse and put a hand on his shoulder to shake him a little. Light woke up and immediately covered his head.

''I'm sorry father.'' he whispered.

''You were just having a bad dream Light-kun.'' said the nurse and to comfort him she ran a hand through his hair. Light flinched away and stood up. He backed away a little and then bowed.

''Thank you for letting me rest in here. I will go home now.'' said the boy and ran out of the school. He finally calmed down when he was outside. This was bad, the nurse was definitely suspicious. Returning there now wouldn't help either, he could only hope that she will keep quiet. He went to pick his sister up from school.

''Hello Sayu.'' said Light and hurried to his sister. Her face was unusually blank. A man was talking to her and other little girl. When he saw Light aproaching them he straightened his jacket. He was wearing black suit and thick black glasses.

''Hello, I am Kurou Otoharada, Misako's father. Nobody was showing up to pick Sayu-chan up so I was worried about her. I was wondering if I should give her ride home but she wouldn't answer any of my questions.'' said the man and smiled but Light though there was something off about his smile. He showed all of his teeth when he smiled.

''I'm Sayu's brother. I'm sorry we have to hurry home. Come on Sayu.'' Light said and grabbed his sister's hand and hurried away. When Light looked behind himself the man was still looking at them.

''Let's go a little faster Sayu.'' whispered Light and Sayu nodded.

When Light felt they were finally far enough he slowed down.

''Listen Sayu, I don't like that man. I want you to stay away from him, okay?'' Light asked and his sister nodded.

''Did he ask anything weird?'' Light asked and Sayu just looked into his eyes without nodding or shaking her head, as if hoping that Light could read her mind. He couldn't, so at least he hugged her.

''Don't worry, I won't let us get separated. I'll take care of you.''

When they arrived home, Light saw his father's shoes. He became nervous, it was unusual for Soichiro to be home so soon. He peeked inside a living room a saw Soichiro on the couch with a glass in his hand. That was bad.

''Sayu, you have to be really quiet now.'' Light whispered. ''Go to your room and lock the door and don't come out until I tell you.''

Sayu understood and did her best to sneak into her room. When Light heard her lock the door he felt a little calmer. When Soichiro was drunk, he could really become violent, without really differentiating who is he violent to.

''Father, I'm home.'' greeted Light Soichiro because he knew that if he didn't take care of his father when he was drinking, Soichiro would get very angry with him later.

''Light, is it you my son?'' Soichiro asked with his eyes glassy.

''Yes, it's me father. Do you need anything?''

''No, no. It's just that today, we found a dead girl, around Sayu's age. When her mother came to pick her up from school, she was already gone. Witnesses said that her father picked her up. But that's not possible, her father was at work... and a few hours later, we found the girl dead in a river.'' Soichiro explained.

''That's horrible.'' Light said and couldn't help but tremble, when he imagined something like this happened to Sayu.

''Yes. Light, have a glass with me.'' said Soichiro, poured glass full of brown liquid and handed it over to Light, who considered for a while refusing it. But it was so rare for his father to actually talk to him without shouting at him and calling him names. He took the glass and sipped it's content.

It was bitter and it set his throat on fire but he drank a little bit nevertheless before putting it down on the table.

''Light, you remind me so much of your mother. Especially your eyes are the same. It's so hard to look at you when she is gone, my Sachiko.''

''I'm so sorry father.'' Light whispered.

Soichiro didn't reply, he passed out, so Light took a glass away from his hand. When he saw his father like this, his guilt was even more suffocating.


	3. Chapter 3

Yagami Light was asked to teacher's lounge, there was nothing unusual about that. Teachers often asked him for a help with different matters. After all the Yagami boy was so trustworthy and reliable. But this time, he was there because the nurse told his homeroom teacher that she is worried about him.

''Yagami-kun, sit down, please.'' said the teacher and beckoned in the direction of a chair. ''I have heard from the school nurse some things that make me worried, would you like to explain?''

''Of course, it's just that when I was resting in the nurse's office, I was having bad dream.'' said Light and avoided teacher's gaze. He wanted to show the teacher that prying into his personal matters makes him uncomfortable.

''The nurse said that you were whispering words like no and father...I am really highly concerned about you.'' said the teacher.

''Sensei, you know my mother was killed, right?'' asked the Light with a sad look in his eyes, this was a part he didn't have to act. He waited for the teacher to nod. ''When I am sleeping, sometimes I dream about my father also dying while trying to found out who killed my mother. After all they never found them. The idea of losing even my father makes me very scared.'' said Light and looked down so the teacher couldn't really see his face.

''I see, Light, I am sorry for prying, I was just wondering if everything is okay at home.'' said the teacher, starting to feel a little ashamed for making Light uncomfortable.

''Thank you for you concern, sensei, but everything is alright.'' said Light and gave him one of his most beautiful smiles, never mind that is was fake. He glanced at the clock on the wall, he was going to be late for picking up Sayu. He had to hurry. ''And if anything happens, I can always come to you, right sensei?'' asked Light.

''Yes you can, Yagami-kun.'' replied the teacher.

''So I will have to go now, I promised to pick up my little sister after school. Goodbye sensei.''

''Goodbye Yagami-kun.''

...

Light hurried to Sayu's school it wasn't very far, so he hurried and hoped he won't be very late, but when he reached the school he didn't see Sayu around.

''You are Sayu-chan's brother, aren't you?'' asked a woman in a light blue dress holding a small girl. Light turned to face the woman.

''Yes, I am. Have you seen where did Sayu-chan go?'' he asked the woman.

''Yes, her father picked her up.'' she answered. Light pondered her answer for a minute. Soichiro never went to school so this woman would have no way of knowing how did he look. Anybody could have picked Sayu and she wouldn't say anything against it.

''Do you remember anything about him?'' Light asked, he was very nervous now.

''Well, he had black glasses and smiled a lot. I think he was wearing a suit, black suit.'' said the woman. It looked like the man from previous day, Kurou Otoharada, gave Sayu ride because nobody was picking her up.

''Thank you very much.'' said Light and bowed. He took a bus back home. If the man has taken Sayu straight home, she would already be there. But when he reached the house, it was empty. There were no messages on answering machine either. That was weird. Light was beggining to be nervous.

He remembered the case that his father was talking about yesterday. Girl around Sayu's age being kidnapped and killed. He was scared, so he decided to hack his father's computer.

It wasn't very difficult. He looked for the name Kurou Otoharada in police database. It looked like he wasn't married and didn't have any children. But if that's true, who was the girl yesterday? Otoharada also had criminal record, he was stalking young girl and in the end he assaulted her. Light was sure that the man who picked her sister up was Otoharada and he decided that he will use the Death note. He prayed to the god he didn't believe in that the Death note really works.

He ran to his room and take the Death note out of his drawer. He took the pen in his hand and wrote: Kurou Otoharada, if it was the same as the last time, Otoharada will die soon. Now he had to find Sayu. He put the Death note in his messenger bag and checked his father's computer for Otoharada's address. He didn't live that far.

Light didn't even think before banging on Otoharada's door.

''Sayu, are you in there?'' Light shouted before banging on the door some more. It soon opened and he saw Sayu, her uniform's sleeve was torn off and hair looked messy. Light hugged her.

''Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?'' Sayu looked into his brother's eyes and pointed in direction of one of the rooms. Light understood and went inside.

He immediately saw Otoharada lying on the floor, his eyes were wide opened and it was obvious he was dead.

''Sayu, have you touched anything in there?'' Light asked his sister and she shaked her head.

''Okay, take all your things, we need to disappear as soon as possible.'' Sayu looked around a little bit and took her jacket, her torn sleeve, put on her shoes and then they left.

On the way back to their house, Light took round about way, so they wouldn't be seen by their neighbors coming from that direction. Light was also looking if there were any cameras, luckily there were none in Otoharada's neighborhood. They started to appear the closer they were to their house but that was okay. Light thought they were completely safe, nobody could trace Otoharada's death, which was probably by heart attack, to Light and Sayu.

At home Light made two cups of hot chocolate, one for Sayu and one for himself.

''You have spare school uniform, right?'' Light asked and Sayu nodded.

''Okay, do you want to tell me about what happened?'' Light asked and Sayu arched an eyebrow.

''You don't talk right... well at least you won't tell anybody what happened. Sayu, I sweared that I will protect you, so I did. But nobody can ever find out about it.''

Sayu made a gesture as if she was zipping her mouth and then silently laughed. In her eyes Light saw that she understood, she thought him stupid for not believing in her.

''Sayu, do you understand that somehow I caused what happened to that man?'' Light asked with a little worry in his voice. Sayu nodded and stretched out her hand, sometimes she did this when she wanted to use Light's cell phone for writing something without leaving any evidence behind, so that father wouldn't find the paper notes she usually used when she needed to communicate something. Light gave her the cell and she wrote something and showed it to Light.

_He was a bad person, he wanted to hurt me. Thank you, onii-chan, you saved me._

Light felt tears forming in his eyes. His sister didn't see him as a murderer but rather as a savior. When he thought about it, the last time, when he killed that bank robber, the hostages who ran out off the bank were also grateful.

_It must have been god's will, when he was about to shoot one of us, it was a young women, he was angry at her because she was praying very loudly in Latin, he pointed a gun at her and suddenly fell on the floor, clutching his chest and groaning. It was as if god punished him._

He wiped away the tears from his face and smiled at his sister. With the Death note he won't become a murderer, on the contrary, he will become this world's Messiah.

...

Yagami Light found a new purpose in his life. Everyday after he came from school with Sayu, he concentrated on watching news and browsing internet to find names to write in Death note. After the first two names, he never made people to die at random time. It was always 50 names at 5 p.m. and so far he prepared the names for two months in advance, just in case that something happened to him. He paid attention not to make people who are shown in news to die at the same day, he was trying to spread the deaths far away from each other. After all, not all people are stupid, some of them could definitely connect the deaths with news.

At the moment, Light was writing more names into the notebook. He was really lucky that he didn't need to study that much.

''Boo!'' said something behind him and it made Light scream and fall of the chair. He looked at the creature who made the noise and frowned.

''Who are you?'' he asked the creature.

''I'm Ryuk.'' the creature replied.

''Okay, let me phrase it differently, what are you?''

''I'm a shinigami.''

''I see.''

''You seem to like my notebook, don't you? Well, it's yours now'' said Ryuk and laughed a little.

''Yes, it's very useful.''

''You don't seem to be scared of me, Light. Why is that?''

''Death note was yours but you don't seem to be wanting it back, moreover, there are hand written rules in fancy writing in English. It seems like you wanted me to use it.''

The Shinigami laughed. ''You are such a interesting little human. The true is, I have just dropped the notebook into this world because I was bored in mine. There is not much to do in shinigami realm.''

Light looked shocked for a second. Until now, he considered himeself a chosen one.

''Shinigami realm?'' he asked.

''Uh-huh. It's very boring place, looks almost like a desert. We use the notebooks to make our lives longer.''

''Is there any price for using the Death note?''

''Light, do you think you will die? Or live longer? Go to heaven or hell? No, nothing like that, nothing special is going to happen to you... well, that might not be entirely true. Let's leave it as a surprise now.'' Ryuk said and took a look at the Death note. ''You sure did write a lot names though. It's the first time I have seen a human write this many.''

''I'm trying to change the world. As this world and your existence proves, there is no God who cares about good and evil, no justice. I always thought it was like that. The good people in this world suffer, evil thrives. World is rotten. I am writing down names of criminals and lowering the amount of evil in the world.''

''HA-HAHAHA-HAHA, that's awesome. Humans are really so much fun!''


End file.
